Feathery Love
by ChromeT227
Summary: Summary: Ever since Battle Bladers, Tsubasa has harbored feelings for a certain red headed blader, but never got around to reveal his feelings. What happens when he gets a chance to show his feelings at a party to celebrate the downfall of Hades Inc? Rated M for a lemony scene. DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI COUPLES.


Summary: Ever since Battle Bladers, Tsubasa has harbored feelings for a certain red headed blader, but never got around to reveal his feelings. What happens when he gets a chance to show his feelings at a party to celebrate the downfall of Hades Inc?

T.C.L 272: This is going to be my first yaoi. YEAH! ^_^

Ginga: Are you sure that you're fine with doing this?

Tsubasa: Yeah, do you think people will find you creepy if you write a yaoi like this.

Me: Shut up. Would you rather do it with Ryuga?

Ginga:No!

Me: Kyoya?

Ginga: Nu Uh!

Me: Masumune? Hyoma?

Ginga:NEVER in a million years!

Me: Then shut up the both of you and enjoy the story.

Tsubasa's P.O.V

Ever since the Battle Bladers tournament, I've harbored feelings for Ginga Hagane. He has helped his friends overcome their problems and fears, but he has helped me the most. I lost my blader spirit to Ryuga, but Ginga has regained my spirit for me despite him losing Storm Pegasus in the process. When I found out that I contained a portion of Lightning L-Drago's dark power, I became something horrible. Yet, Ginga has always stood by me in the Beyblade World Championships despite the damage I've done when I was possessed by the dark power.

I've never got around to admit my feelings for Ginga in fear of rejection. I've always thought Ginga has always harboured feelings toward his closest friends such as Madoka, Kyoya, Hyoma, Masamune, and hell even for Ryuga which I find disturbing. I realize that I'll have to reveal my feelings for Ginga sooner or later despite the outcome. I might spend the rest of my life asking questions whether or not Ginga might harbor feelings for me. I told myself that I will tell Ginga about my feelings for him at the party sponsored by the WBBA for stopping Hades Inc and the Spiral Force.

Ginga's P.O.V

My dad is holding this party at the WBBA for stopping the Spiral Force from destroying the world. He has invited Wang Hu Zhong, Wild Fang, and Excalibur.I saw Da Xiang and Chao Xin trying to impress Mei Mei with feats of strength and it ended with the two of them trying to beat each other up and with Chi Yun trying to separate them with no avail. I also saw Benkei eating all the food with Nile, Madoka, Hikaru and Demure who were holding him back from the food and ended with Kyoya and Nile knocking Benkei out cold with a punch in the face. Julian and Wales got into a fight like Da Xiang and Chao Jin to decide if Sophie liked any of them since the two male members of Excalibur had a crush on the light blue haired beauty with Klaus holding their heads in a double headlock.

I was bored with the events around me and decided to sit down on a chair near the punch table. "Hey Ginga!" said Kenta as he ran toward me along with Yuu who had a bowl of ice cream. "Hey Kenta." I said as I went along to give Kenta and Yuu high fives before sitting back down again. "So how are you enjoying the party that your dad has put together?" Kenta asked. "It's good." I lied as I didn't want to make Kenta worry. "Ok, listen Ginga, me and Yuu are going to the dessert table to see who can eat the most ice cream." Kenta said as he and Yuu ran along toward the dessert table to get along with their eating contest.

"Ok you go do that" I responded as I looked on with a sad expression on my face. I decide to go onto the dance floor as Blader DJ played my favorite song "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5. I began dancing and I see Tsubasa at the corner of the room, looking around the room with a quiet expression.

Tsubasa's P.O.V

I see Ginga coming toward and I looked on with a nervous expression as I wondered how I was going to respond to him. My heart beat grew faster as Ginga was getting closer to me. "Hi Tsubasa!" Ginga called with a cheerful tone and I walked up to him with my usual calm, quiet expression. "Hey Ginga." I responded as I walked up to Ginga, "Do you want to hang out after the party." I asked as I looked at Ginga with a calm expression even though I felt my insides twist up inside me. "Sure, why not?" Ginga responded with his usual cheerful expression as he left toward the food table, probably getting himself a hamburger.

6 hours later ...

The party officially ended after 6 hours of crazy fun and excitement. Kenta and Yuu were in sugar coma after eating too much ice cream and Benkei went home with a broken nose and black eye he got from Kyoya and Nile after being warned not to eat all the food again. Da Xiang and Chao Jin went home with bruises and scratches in their bodies after Chi Yun tried unsuccessfully to stop them from killing each other. Julian and Wales went home heartbroken after finding out that Sophie has a crush on Klaus. I went back to my apartment where I fed my pet eagle and got myself ready for Ginga's visit to my apartment. I heard the doorbell ring as I got dressed in my usual outfit. I answered the door and find Ginga outside, dressed in his usual orange sleeveless shirt with short sleeve blue jacket and white scarf along with his dark blue pants and sneakers.

Ginga's P.O.V

I looked around Tsubasa's apartment as I entered inside it. The inside of the apartment has white walls with green carpet on the floor. The living room has a bookshelf full of books, a cage with his pet eagle, a coffee table with dozens of snacks, a medium size couch that can fit 4 people, and a flat screen TV. Wow Tsubasa, this is a nice place you have I said as I sat down on the couch with Tsubasa sitting next to me, looking away from me. "Tsubasa, are you okay?" I asked as Tsubasa nodded toward my question which meant yes.

"Ginga, do you want to watch the Hunger Games?" Tsubasa asked as he put the disc inside the dvd player. "Sure" I answered as he went back to his spot on the couch. The movie began playing which basically had one of those apocalyptic world scenerios. Ginga watched the movie with close intent as Tsubasa moved closer to Ginga until both of their arms touched each other.

Tsubasa's P.O.V

I can't believe how Ginga is being so quiet despite me being so close to him. I decided that it was now or never to confess my feelings for Ginga after the movie ends. So when the movie officially ended with District 12 winning the 74th Annual Hunger Games, I decided to confess my feelings for Ginga in an appropiate fashion. "Ginga, have you ever had any feelings for anyone close to you?" I asked as I made eye contact with Ginga even though I felt knots tighten inside me. "I kind of have feelings for a certain someone." Ginga responded. "Is it Madoka?" Tsubasa asked. "Nah, she's more of a best friend." Ginga answered.

"Masumune, Hyoma, Kyoya?" I said.

"None of them, Masumune is annoying, Hyoma is just a childhood friend, and Kyoya is so obssessive." Ginga responded. "Shocking." Tsubasa thought, "I was thinking that Ginga would've a close relationship with any of his close friends." "So Ginga, who do you have a crush on?" Tsubasa asked directly with a curious expression. "Well, he is a very smart and sharp person who always looks out for his friends". Ginga responded. "He is a very skilled blader and a great teammate." "So who is this person whom you speak of Ginga?" Tsubasa asked. "I'll show you." Ginga answered as he leaned close toward Tsubasa until their lips merged into a passionate kiss. Tsubasa responded toward the kiss as his tongue wrestled with Ginga's tongue like two snakes wrestling each other for dominance over the other and Ginga let out a small moan. "Tsubasa." Ginga moaned which caused Tsubasa to groan in response.

Tsubasa pulled out of the kiss after what seemed like minutes with Ginga pouting in protest who didn't want the kiss to end so soon. "Don't worry Ginga, I won't let the fun end so easily." Tsubasa teased as he carried Ginga bridal style to his bedroom where he placed Ginga on top of the bed and crawled on top of the younger teen.

Ginga's P.O.V

I was shocked about what was happening as Tsubasa place hot passionate kisses on my neck before removing his shirt, revealing Tsubasa's tan and toned stomach with me blushing a shade of red brighter than the color of my hair. "Aw, you're so cute when you are blushing" Tsubasa teased as he removed my clothes and his clothes, leaving us in our underwear with me wearing blue boxers and Tsubasa wearing purple boxer briefs. "Cute." Tsubasa growled as he suffocated my boxers with his warm intoxicating breath causing me to mewl and squirm helplessly before he teased my nipples by pinching and twisting my nipples, teasing one bud before sucking and kissing the other with his hot,wet kisses before grinding his pelvis with my pelvis which caused my penis to erect from the pleasure I recieving. "Tsubasa." I moaned as he grinded his plevis harder against my pelvis. "Ginga." Tsubasa said as he pulled off my underwear, revealing my 6 and a half inch erected penis with my pink tip pointing at Tsubasa.

"Looks like someone is excited for tonight." Tsubasa chuckled before he slowly began to lick the redhead's tip with slow fluid motions before engulfing the entire shaft in his mouth. "Ughhh, this feels so strange, yet it feels so right". Ginga moaned as he placed his hands around Tsubasa's silver locks and stroked his locks before groaning in pleasure. I kept gently pushing Tsubasa's head down and up from my shaft with my tip hitting the back of his throat. "Tsubasa, I think I am going to cum." Ginga moaned as he released his cum on Tsubasa's face. "Mmm, you're so tasty Ginga." Tsubasa said as he licked the cum off his face before crawling away from the bed and coming back with a bottle of lotion.

Tsubasa's P.O.V

"Tsubasa, what are you going with the lotion?" Ginga asked as he seen me spreading the lotion all over my hands before removing my underwear, revealing my 7 inch and a half erect penis with my tip pointing toward Ginga's entrance. "I'm going to make you feel so good that you'll see stars" I said huskily as I circled Ginga's entrance with my lubricated fingers before shoving my index finger inside Ginga's entrance which caused him to gasp in surprise. "Tsubasa, this feels so good." Ginga panted as my index finger continued to probe inside Ginga before shoving another finger inside him. "Stroke it or suck on it." I commanded as I shoved my erected penis inside Ginga's mouth who gagged in surprise by the size and thickness of my penis. "Tsuubasaa." Ginga moaned as he licked my shaft with slow, but loving licks and gently played with my balls before I decided to take my penis out of his mouth which caused Ginga to pout in protest. "Don't worry Ginga, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll limp in the morning". I added as I took my fingers out of Ginga's entrance and shoved my cock inside Ginga so hard that it caused Ginga to let out a cry of pain as his g-spot is still adjusting to my penis.

"Tsubasa, this hurts so bad." Ginga cried as he let out small tears as I kept thrusting in out of him slowly even though he kept gasping and panting for air. "Ginga, I'll stop if you don't want to continue." I said as I didn't want to hurt Ginga, but Ginga went up and kissed me passionately before placing a finger upon my mouth before he shoved his entrance down on my cock. "Sssh, Tsubasa I want this more than anything even if I have to go through with this". Ginga said as he decided to ride Tsubasa as he began bouncing up and down Tsubasa's shaft which caused me to groan in pleasure as his soft ass kept slaming down on my balls which increased the pleasure even more.

"Ginga, I think I'm going to cum" I panted as Ginga kept riding me hard. "Then lets cum together, Tsubasa." Ginga replied as he and I both screamed as we came together, covered in each other's sweat and cum before Ginga fell on top of me with a drowsy look on his face. "I love you Ginga-kun". I cooed as I kissed the top of Ginga's forehead before covering our bodies with a cotton blue blanket. "I love you too, my feathery love" Ginga replied before he felled asleep in the warm arms of his lover, Tsubasa Otori.

T.C.L 272: Wow, I never knew that writing this story would take a lot out of me. I hope you give me many reviews as well as some requests I might consider turning into stories for the future. Please also give me pieces of advice so I can make my stories better every time when I write them. Sorry about the spelling errors.


End file.
